


Otherwise Untitled 30-Second Fic

by spinner_atropos



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to... everyone ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Untitled 30-Second Fic

Eduardo and Kylie sat waiting for the rest of the group to get back. Kylie had her nose in a textbook; Janine was at her desk, arguing with her mother on the phone.

"No, Ma, just because it's a little less... fancy than my last job doesn't mean I wear just any old schmatte."

"What's a schmatte?" Eduardo asked Kylie.

She didn't even look up from her book. "I don't know, whassashmatte with you?"


End file.
